Legacy of the Power
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Former Pink Ranger Rory of Earth thought she would die in the Dark Fortress. But now she's been thrown back into the political mess she left behind--and is protecting the new Earth Rangers as well. AU. Timmy, Billini.
1. Rescued

A\N: My muses are somewhat random...enjoy, anyway.

* * *

"Oh my god."

Voices.

I haven't heard speech in so long.

I open my eyes a little. The floor stares back, and I try to sit up. I nearly scream at the pain. It hurts so much...

"This place is so gross..."

Pink. Has to be. We're the only ones...only ones who...

I feel myself fading again and catch myself. Can't sleep now. Might die.

"Help...me." I manage, a soft whisper. No. Have to get help. Have to get their attention..."Help me..."

The White Ranger sees me and charges over. The others hang back, startled. Still children, by their build.

Earth children.

No, can't be real. Dark Specter lies. I know that. Not Earth. Not from Earth. Not my children. Please not my children.

"What happened to you?" White Ranger gasps.

"Dark Specter. His monsters." I manage. I haven't spoken in what feels like years. My voice is raw, hoarse.

"Hold on. We'll get you out of here."

I nod, feeling a teleportation beam envelop me.

It feels warmer than I remember.

* * *

I wake up in a Command Center.

No.

The Command Center. Earth's.

Zordon watches me impassionatly, and I'm flooded with teenagers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You don't do fingers! You do colors for brain damage!"

"I thought you did numbers. What's twelve times ten?"

Wow. These kids are vibrant. "Guys!"

They shut up, staring at me like I have two heads. I smile. "Thanks, but I think my brain's all right." Which may be the only part of my body not hurting. "Who are you?" And why do you look suspiciously like Earthlings?

"I'm Tommy Oliver. That's Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, and Zach Taylor."

I count to ten. Twice. "Nice to meet you." I manage to say. "My name is Rory Sherwood, Pink Ranger of Earth."

They look stunned, and I smile. "Well, former Pink Ranger." I amend. "Hello, Zordon."

"AURORA."

Always did insist on using my full name. I am gonna have one hell of a chat with him when these kids aren't around.

"Your morpher...we found it." Kim says, pressing my gem into my hand. I take it, feeling the weak thrill of Power.

The gem is cracked. Flawed.

But it's here.

And so am I.

I smile at the new Earth team. I guess it could be worse.

At least I'm not in the Dark Fortress anymore.


	2. Alive

A\N: I'll be on vacation over the weekend, but I MIGHT be near a computer--and if I see my inbox stuffed with reveiws, I'll update! See you next update..! BTW, di, I'm getting my timelines from the Writer's Guide To Power Rangers. Great site!

* * *

BANG!

I jump. What the...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I frown. Is that _music_?

I get up for the fifth time, touching the doorknob. At least Zordon had the good sense to put me in my old room. I wouldn't have woken up in someone else's.

I hesitate, trying to force myself to open the door. I can't. I'm safer here. No one can hurt me here.

_Rory?_

Yeah?

_What are you, five?_

Point taken.

I shake my head. Talking to myself is extraordinarily strange. I yank the door open quickly, while I'm still distracted, and start following the noise, sneaking through the Command Center with a silence and subtlety not seen outside of movies. Trust me, there is nothing like getting tortured to keep you on your toes.

Tommy's beating up a bag in the gym. I lean against the wall, careful not to hurt myself, and watch. He's pretty good, although his technique involves far too much brute force to be truly effective.

Tommy stops suddenly, sensing me. Half a minute. Not bad, given how out of it he seems. "Hi, Miss Sherwood."

"Rangers call me Rory." Or a few other choice names, but you aren't hearing about that one. "You're good at that, but you need to focus a little more. Someone could've snuck up behind you and stabbed you while you were doing that."

"In here?" He scoffs. "Hard enough for an evil Ranger to get in here, let alone one of Zedd's goons."

I wince. Zedd, great. The one person in this political battle I can actually stand is trying to kill a bunch of kids. "He's trying to kill kids?" I ask.

"Guess. I'm not a kid."

I shake my head. "By his standards, you are. He's thousands of years old, Tommy. Most Tallians are."

"Tallians?"

"His planet is called Tallia." And you aren't learning any more about it until I've had a chat with Zordon. Of course, my 'chats' with him tend to turn into screaming matches, but still...

"I thought he was just...kinda nuts."

"Still from somewhere. Still has parents. Dead parents, but still."

Tommy resumes punching the bag.

"You live here?" It's pretty late at night, and Derek lived here for a while.

"Sometimes. When I piss my parents off too much." Tommy slams his fist even harder into the bag, nearly sending it flying. Ouch.

"Don't like them?" I ask sympathetically.

"Nothing big. You okay?"

I snort. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I _invented_ deflection. Ask Zordon."

"He said you're not a Ranger."

I sigh. Great. Now we're getting into stuff you don't need to know. "Short version is, I was a Ranger, but I ended up mad at everyone. Including the Council of Light."

"Why?"

I sigh. "Tommy? Wrong time to tell you. Wait until I'm a little more on my feet, okay?" And can find my annoying Zord...

"I think Kim's using your Zord."

I blink. Please tell me he didn't just read my mind.

"Uh..."

Oh. Oh, poor Tommy...I smile. It's okay, Tommy. I can do it too.

"Really?" He blurts out. How?

Rangers usually have powers.

He frowns. "I...I thought it was just me."

"No. You just have the same power as me." Wow, Zordon, you really didn't learn, did you? Don't pick the psychics. We can yank the thoughts right outta your head.

"I try not to. His mind's too big. Too weird."

I smile. "Yeah. So could you tell me something?"

"Sure."

"What year is it?"

"1994." Tommy says, then reaches for the punching bag again. "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"Being stuck inside while all my freinds go party."

I raise an eyebrow.

"I can't go out because my parents might see me, and I don't want to run into them."

"But you want to go party, too?" I ask. Hmm...I could help. "Is there a city near here?"

"Angel Grove. Why?"

Perfect. "Can you teleport us downtown?" I ask. "I think I know a place you'd like."

* * *

"Cool."

I smile at the approval. Tommy and his freinds are really enjoying the carnival, especially since they took out the fake sasquatch poop. It was pretty gross in the first place.

"Hey, guys, I'm kinda tired." I tell them. "I think I'll head back to the Command Center."

"I can teleport you." Kim offers.

I smile, shaking my head. "I can do it. See you later."

"Bye!" They chorus, then wander off. I duck into a corner, then mutter, "Deasa."

There isn't a flame anymore when I teleport, I notice idly. Interesting. Pure clarity...hmm. What could that signify?

"I AM GLAD YOU FEEL WELL ENOUGH TO TALK TO THE RANGERS." Zordon says. Damn. Transparancy must mean stupidity. Why the heck didn't I end up in my room?

"They're good kids." I tell him.

"HAVE YOU TOLD THEM OF YOUR THEORIES?"

"What theories? It's true." I sigh, holding up a hand. "Yeah, I know, just theories...can we skip it?" I really want to go curl up on my bed and cry now. Especially since Jason acts so much like a cuter Derek, all puppy-dog like and sweet.

"THEY MAKE YOU MISS YOUR TEAM."

"_Nothing_ could make me miss Derek." I hiss. "I'm going to bed. Leave me alone. Goodnight."

I'm halfway across the room when Zordon says, "YOU KNOW YOU MISS HIM VERY MUCH."

I whirl on him. "Listen. I didn't plan on getting captured, sure as hell didn't plan on needing to be rescued, and if you think just because your team saved me it gives you the right to be condescending, grow up."

"YOU WILL ALWAYS LOVE DEREK. YOU LOVED HIM FIRST. YOU WILL ALWAYS MISS JUNIPER, BECAUSE SHE WAS THE SISTER YOU NEVER HAD. YOU WILL ALWAYS MOURN TIMOTHY, AND WISH THAT HE HAD NOT DIED. YOU WILL ALWAYS WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO CHRISTOPHER AND REMEMBER HIS JOKES. AND YOU WILL NEVER FORGET ZEDD FOR TAKING YOUR BROTHER AWAY."

"First." I say calmly. "Zedd didn't take my brother away. Zedd _is_ my brother. Second. What I feel about my teammates is none of your damned buisness."

"I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR MENTOR, AURORA. I WILL THEREFORE ALWAYS WORRY ABOUT YOU."

I'm not going to kill him. I'm not going to kill him. "Go to hell." I snap, then turn and storm out.

When I fall on my bed, I cry.

I want my life back.


	3. Nightmares

A\N: Yay! Reviewers! Sorry, I wasn't near a computer...but I'm updating now! Yeah, it is 1994, di--thanks for pointing that out! And as I said, wait to find out the rest...all shall be revealed...muahaha!!

* * *

I guess I should've thought this out a little more.

I sigh, staring at the broken doors of the Command Center. Note to self: if--no, probably when--Tommy becomes as screwed up as you, warn him not to sleep more than once every two days. Eventually you're not too tired to dream.

And this one isn't fun.

Zordon's not in the tube, and I'm seventeen again, alone and crying because I'm so scared. I abandon myself to the dream. It always hurts less if I do...

...Zordon? Oh, god, no, please no...

I walked over to his shattered tube, tears clouding my eyes and making me stumble. "Zordon." I whispered pathetically. "Please, don't be dead, please, Zordon, please...I lost Daddy, I can't lose you too..."

"He's not dead. Just hiding."

I whirled.

Let me say this: Even if your brother is a mass murderer and a full-blood alien to boot, you'll still be happy to see him if he's not attacking you. So I flew into him, sobbing my heart out.

He let his illusion fade, becoming my twin brother again, my best friend, our Green Ranger. "It's okay." He soothed. "Shh, shh. It's all okay."

"What happened?" I demanded. "Where's Zordon?"

"I AM RIGHT HERE, AURORA. AND I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE FAILED THE TEST."

The room vanished, and the Council of Light stood above me. I knelt on the ground, tears rolling down my face. I struggled to stand, only to find that I wore chains on my wrist. Who would chain me? Who would keep me prisinor? And why?

"What's going on?"

"THE COUNCIL OF LIGHT HAS JUDGED YOU, AURORA VILEDAUGHTER." The head Council member intones through his hologram. "YOU HAVE FAILED. EVEN IN YOUR DARKEST HOUR, YOU WILL ALWAYS TURN TO YOUR FAMILY. WE CAN NO LONGER TOLERATE THIS."

Anger was always sparkling and bright, quick to fade. This time...

I felt true rage, hot and powerful. Everlasting.

And it maked me speak before I knew what I was saying.

"So in other words, not only are you too stupid to know my last name, you think you're the Wizards of Oz?" Low, low blow. But it worked. Thoughts swirled around my head.

_--powers--can't trust her--_

_--too strong for us to control--_

_--obviously her mother's daughter--_

_--not worthy of the Power--_

_--just a soldier, created to destroy Tallia. Why should I care what happens to her?--_

"The Rangers were supposed to destroy Tallia?" I blurted out. My brain replayed the final, fatal seconds, our star swelling, growing to a red giant, enveloping us, ash burning...

_Rangers caused that._

"THE POWER RANGERS ARE A VERY EFFECTIVE SPECIAL FORCES UNIT WHICH DESTROYED TALLIA." I heard through my shock. "YOU ARE NO LONGER WORTHY OF THAT TITLE. AURORA OF TALLIA, I STRIP YOU OF--"

"Go to Hell."

I could feel the Magyk, the place to push and evaporate the chains. Anger fueled it. "All of you. Go to Hell. Because I will be damned a million times before I let you trick me into fighting for the people who murdered my world and get away with it! PTERODACTYL!"

The Power filled me, stronger and more potent...

And then the dream changes...

I was in the Command Center one last time. Just one.

"Zordon?" I asked. Ten years of fighting took a toll on me, all right. I broke and became something other, something totally different. I hated it.

"YES, AURORA?"

"Did I do the right thing?" I was searching for awnsers from the wrong person, but oh, god, how I needed those awnsers, the reassurance. Why wouldn't I look to my father figure?

"NO. YOU SHOULD HAVE ACCEPTED YOUR PUNISHMENT."

"For what?" Almost a scream that time. "For not hating my family utterly? For having powers?"

"No, love." Derek's kiss on my neck was wonderful, his arms around my waist perfect. "For being a Tallian."

I spun, kissing him deeply, but his mind replayed one message, over and over.

_Kill the freak. Kill the monster. Use her and murder her._

So I slit his throat.

Timothy leaped up behind me, and I spun, raising my arm. It stabbed his head before I realized who it was. Gentle, sweet Timothy..."NO!" I screamed, reaching for him.

"Little...witch..."

_Derek wasn't dead_.

I could have hugged him in reality, but in the nightmare, terror filled me, and Juniper, sweet Juniper, walked at me with a gun in her hands, and Christopher grabbed my arms and--

--pain and desire and hate and love and--

NO!

I jump up and curl up, terrified, wondering where the hell I am...

Brown eyes, wild, staring at me--

Tommy?

I blink, struggling to control my breathing, my heartbeat. I can't see. I have to see. I stumble to the light, turning it on.

Just Tommy. Staring at me. Asking something.

"Rory? What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, Tommy." I say quietly. "It's...just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

The White Ranger curls up on the foot of my bed and is instantly asleep. But I sit on the floor, staring into space.

I have to get out of here.

Before Zordon kills me.


	4. Confrontations

A\N: Thanks for the review, Gina! Everyone else, what am I, chopped liver?

* * *

"What're you doing?"

I sigh, then look at Tommy. "Going."

"Where?" Jason too? What the hell? Did Zordon...no, he doesn't know I'm leaving. I'm the telepath, not him.

"Somewhere safe." I explain. "Guys, much as I like being around you, the Council of Light wants me drawn and quartered. It might upset a few people if I blew them to kingdom come."

"We're coming with you." Kimberly says.

I suddenly realize they all have backpacks. And the packs could hold books for school, sure, but could easily hold camping stuff.

Shit.

"And your parents don't mind?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Because I'd venture a guess that you didn't tell them you were camping, Tommy, Jason." Who has been staying in the Command Center for almost a week\is broadcasting so loud I can't shut it out.

The two blush, and I roll my eyes. "It's settled. I'm going for a while, and yes, I will see you guys later." Once I've chewed Zordon The Almighty Something I'm Not Thinking In Front Of Tommy out.

_I've heard swearing before._

So? I turn and head for the door.

"I called everyone's parents, and there's mountain lions out there." Trini says calmly.

I repeat. Shit. Could the girl be more like Juniper, please? You know, because I really _need_ the emotional drama right now.

"What do you want?" I ask. Honestly, these kids are worse than the Dark Court. At least I could blow their headquarters up.

"You blew up the Dark Fortress?" Tommy asks excitedly.

"Twice. What do you want?" Not letting go. If they think I'll stay here they're out of their minds, Rangers or no.

"You stay with Kim or in the Command Center." Jason says calmly. Authoritatively. He's in control and he knows it. It's the same tone Derek used in battle. "Red Ranger's orders."

_"Stay put, Rory." A sneer, the force field smashing almost onto my hand. "Red Ranger's orders."_

_Alone, helpless, terrified, a small whimper of pain escaping my throat--_

I shut the memory off. Jason. Not Derek. Jason. Kid who's trying to help, even if he's stupid.

I look at Kim. "Your parents don't mind?" I have a feeling she doesn't.

_--HAPPY golden light HAPPY SO COOL!--_

Nope. "Whoa, sweetie, turn the volume down." I manage. "Say that again. Calmly."

Kim pauses. "No, they don't mind, and please please please come? It'd be soo cool!"

I smile wryly. "Sure."

Maybe I'll die from brain damage before Zordon can get mad at me.

* * *

"I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO CORRUPT MY RANGERS."

Or not.

I glare up at him. "Zordon?"

"YES?"

"One. They are not yours. In any way, shape, or form. Ever. I don't care what the Power came from, I don't care if you think you own the bloody galaxy, they. Are. Not. Property." I pause, regaining control. Can't let it slip. Zordon takes advantage of things that shouldn't exist. "Two. Corrupt? This from the guy who let my teammates nearly murder me?"

"AS I RECALL, IT WAS HARDLY A ONE-SIDED PROCESS."

I wince, remembering Timothy's stunned look. "He leaped into my knife. How is that my fault again?"

"IF YOU DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF FOR THE DESTRUCTION YOU CAUSED, YOU ARE FARTHER FALLEN THAN I BELIEVED."

Old, old feelings. Don't like them. Don't want them. Want them gone. "And this was the fight, wasn't it?" I ask sadly. "You telling me that being born makes me evil, me wanting to live. Sorry, Zordon. No one has the right to end someone else's life. Remember that lesson? Morals 101?"

"I DO NOT THINK YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR POSITION." Zordon says. "WHEN YOU HAVE SUFFICIANTLY HEALED, I WILL SURRENDER YOU TO THE COUNCIL OF LIGHT, WHO WILL DETERMINE YOUR FATE. IN THE MEANTIME, HOWEVER, WHERE WILL YOU GO? YOUR BROTHER WILL DEMAND YOU DESTROY EARTH WITH HIM. YOUR PARENTS TORTURED YOU. AND YOUR TEAMMATES LONG AGO WROTE YOU OUT OF THEIR LIVES."

No. Derek didn't. Derek couldn't. Because even my body remembers what happened...

"So because the Council of Light is judge, jury, and executioner, I'm going to die. For what? For my parents? Do you even know how absolutly stupid that is?" I demand, perilously close to hysterics. "Goddamn it, Zordon. Don't you think you've taken enough from me?" I laugh bitterly. "No. No, it's never enough, is it?" Calm down, girl!

"YOU'RE HYSTERICAL."

Damn right. "Yeah." I admit, letting my breath go. "Probably. Doesn't mean it's not true."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU IS NOT MY FAULT."

I laugh.

Yeah, okay, it's giving up. I still laugh. When it stops, the echoes dying around the chamber, I say, "So it's my fault?"

"YES."

I nod slowly, rage and disbeliefe and pain still white-hot inside of me. "I'm not counting being disowned by my family. That _was_ my fault. I took your side. But you're saying that I was kidnapped by the Council of Light, tortured by them, condemned to death, then...then raped by my own lover, and it was my fault?" I catch myself when I stumble on the word. I want this to stay in Zordon's mind, to haunt him forever. "Oh, wait, and when I ended up pregnant, alone on an alien world, and half-dead, it was my fault too. And now that I've given up my son--the only person who actually gave a damn whether I lived or died--and tried to fight alongside you, and ended up tortured _again_ for it, you still have the nerve to condemn me?"

_Oh my god._

I whirl. Kimberly has tears in her eyes, looking shocked. Jason's face is a mask of stone. Trini looks angrier than I've ever seen her, and so does Zack. Tommy...Tommy just looks sad.

"No." I whisper, shaking my head. "No, not you. You weren't supposed to know."

"That Zordon's a bastard?" Zack's words could cut steel. "You don't think we deserve to know that?"

No, you moron, I scream (inwardly this time), you were supposed to trust him and be happy and get over it when he tossed you aside like trash. You weren't supposed to know!

"Not until you're twenty." I say, trying to make it sound like a joke. They don't buy it.

"Zordon?" Tommy asks, still looking sad. "Did...did that happen?"

"SHE IS OF TALLIA. SHE IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED."

"It's his justification." I say tiredly. Suddenly I just want this over with, gone, done. "He thinks it makes it okay."

"But it happened." Tommy says, inner fire reaching the surface. No, Tommy, don't. Don't make this enimy. Live. Please live. "How the hell could you do that?"

"SHE WAS ATTACKED BY HER TEAMMATES BECAUSE SHE WOULD NOT SUBMIT TO THE COUNCIL'S RULING. I ADMIT THAT DEREK WAS SOMEWHAT...OVERENTHUSIASTIC. BUT SHE MURDERED THE BLUE RANGER OF HER TEAM."

"He jumped at me and I raised my hand." I say wearily. "I forgot I had the knife. Seventeen isn't the smartest age. Haven't we gone over this? God, Zordon, just let it drop, okay? Leave the kids out of it."

"We aren't children." Jason says. "And I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"You're not the only one." Trini snarls. "Zordon..." She adds a few adjectives after 'Zordon', indicating what she thinks of him, his heritage, his mother, and his sexual preferences where livestock is involved. I'm stunned. I don't even curse Zordon like that.

"C'mon." Kim says, taking my hand. "Let's go home." Love and care radiate from her, the heart of the team. I smile gently, letting her lead me away.

"RANGERS. THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES FOR THIS."

I want to shove them away, to make it look like I enscorcelled them, to save them. But Tommy says, "If all you've got is the Council, I'm not worried. The Evil Green Ranger took you down easy."

That said, he teleports us away.


	5. Mentor

A\N: That got a response...I should shock people more! ;) BTW, sorry I didn't update--Wensdays just aren't my days.

* * *

They need help.

I look at them and realize they need help, more than they know. Hiding in Kimberly's (empty) house and pretending they can win won't do this.

They need a mentor, someone to guard them. It can't be me. I'm too broken. Can't be Derek. Juniper...

I hang up the phone.

I don't want to realize that she and Derek are together, that she thinks I deserved everything that happened to me. That the kids aren't worth defending anyway.

And I'm not going through this with Christopher. Once was enough. Besides, I don't actually need the kidlets knowing about the rabid dog with an extreme paranoia of telepaths.

Which kind of leaves me.

I can't. I can't lead. Alongside someone, maybe, but these kids know too much about me, far too much. I toy with the idea of not mentoring at all--they could probably take Zedd on, since he's pulling his punches, long enough for me to find some help with this, or at least amnesia pills for Chris.

I sigh, looking at my arms. They still have the scars. I trace them, absently remembering my wild flight through the desert.

_Screams leaving my throat, too far away for anyone to hear, still bruised and bleeding from Derek's abuse, falling, brush surrounding me and night sky hearing my shree._

_"Timothy." I sobbed, tears and screams mixing with my repetativeness. "Timothy...no, please."_

_Some dim part of my mind registered the stark harshness of the desert around me, the need to escape it._

_I had to shut it up._

_My dagger tore at my arms, the pain making me nearly cry out again with triumph and laughter and reliefe. No more. No more pain, no more betrayal, no more worthlessness._

_Slow fading...slow. Thoughts so slow. Quiet..._

_And then something in me stopping._

I should not be hurt. I did nothing wrong.

_Standing. Walking twoards a city._

I am going to live. I did not do anything wrong. I am going to live.

_A car. Tears again. "Help me. Please help me."_

_A woman hurrying from the car, saying words that didn't make sense. Bundling me into the car hurridly, telling me more stuff that must have meant, Who did this? Let's get you out of here._

I shut the memory off there. The next few years, learning the hard way how to gain respect and how to fight for my life...I don't want those memories. They're too strange.

THUD.

I jump up, soaring--literally--upstairs. That had better just have been a lamp falling over, or I'm going to kill someone.

Zedd, illusion gone, stands in the kid's bedroom, stroking Kimberly's hair. I feel the sudden urge to murder him.

"Kin a gein ti dusinth ge." I snarl.

Zedd takes my announcement that I'm going to kill him rather calmly. "Really?" He asks. "I was under the impression that these children needed help."

"I'm listening. For two minutes. Then I _will_ murder you."

I actually like the way he pales. He's afraid of me, so he won't hurt the kids. And if he does I really will kill him, brother or no.

"I'm not with the Dark Court. They want me to kill the Rangers, and Dark Specter's made that very clear." Zedd smiles wryly. "I never could kill a child."

And if the Dark Court's after them, they'll need all the help they can get.

"Come on." I say softly. "We need to talk."


	6. Son

A\N: Yay! Gina's back again! Happy me!

* * *

"(&#)&!"

I turn my head at the very impressive swearing and see Kim in a nightgown, ready to kill my brother. "Whoa, whoa, Kim, it's okay." I soothe her. "And a very long story. I'm still trying to figure it out, okay?" It's five thirty in the morning. What is she doing awake? "Go back to sleep. I'll explain when I wake up."

Kim hesitates, then stomps to the kitchen, slamming cabinet doors.

I turn back to Zedd. "Okay. So you were saying?"

"Why is she slamming things?"

Shit. "Zedd? There something you're not telling me?"

Zedd looks really sheepish. "Uh..."

"He hit on me once." Kim explains. "Zedd?"

"Yes?"

"Come in my room or within ten feet of me and I will make sure you will never have children. Got it?"

Zedd is a very interesting shade of red. "Er, yes." He mumbles.

Kim stomps back to bed.

"What happened?" I ask in my Mommy tone.

"Dark Specter ordered me to either find something useful to do with the Rangers or kill them. I thought making her my Queen would appease him."

"What. Happened." Brother or not, if he even touched her I'm going to castrate him before Kim remembers he's here.

"Er...I had Goldar kidnap her and try to brainwash her. I wasn't going to hurt her!"

"Zedd, do we need to have the talk about appropriate mates?" And I really need to turn my tone down.

He snorts. "I wouldn't do that with a _child_. I was going to keep her away from Dark Specter, that's all." He pauses. "She reminds me of you, Rory."

I raise one eyebrow. "One? I'm not that ditzy. Two? Leave Kim alone, or I'll let her castrate you."

"She has PMS." Tommy explains. "I'm kind of assuming Zedd isn't evil."

"No, I am, child," Zedd says, trying to save face, "But my dearest sister requested help."

"In other words, he won't kill kids so Dark Specter kicked him out." I translate. "If you're staying awake, get me coffee. If not, go. Bed."

"My dad's the world's biggest Army fan. I couldn't go to sleep now if I wanted to." Tommy says, heading into the kitchen. He's a nice boy. Calm, levelheaded. I wish the others were more like him. "Want me to go make sure Trini doesn't kill him?"

"Sure. Would she?"

"She's like an uber-ninja."

I nod, accepting the coffee. "Okay. Go tell them."

"You don't even know what uber means." Zedd says amusedly.

"Shut up." I tell him, sipping the sweet drink. Mmmm...I haven't had coffee in forever. I need to get to Starbucks sometime soon. "I ought to find a Starbucks."

"A what?"

"Coffee shop. They sell really good coffee. So we're clear, don't mess with the kid's heads, try not to destroy Kim's house, and help train." I tell him.

"And you don't go running around until you're healed and don't try to hide injury from me." Zedd replies in equal seriousness.

I sigh. "Sure." If he leaves me alone...

I slip back into sleep.

I can wait to talk to anyone else.

* * *

"Why am I learning Magyk?"

I open my eyes. Tommy isn't happy. Neither is anyone else. Kim's doing well, though, for all her hatred of Zedd. Trini's best, obviously, but Kim's better at this than I expected.

"Because despite what Rita might act like, you need training." Zedd says calmly. "And I do not want to see your power unleashed without your control. I doubt you do, either, since someone could easily control you through it if you are not strong enough. Now sit and meditate."

Tommy makes a rude hand gesture.

"Tommy, you need to learn this." I mutter.

"No I don't." _Not after Rita. Not doing any Magyk after her._

"Bro, allow me to speak to you in your native language. Bawk, bawk bawk bawk!" Zack says. Everyone bursts out laughing, including Zedd.

Well, at least they don't hate each other that much.

With a glare, Tommy sits down. "Fine." He snarls.

Instantly anger radiates from him, a challenge. I roll my eyes. Let Zedd deal with that. I've never been good at handling alpha males. I tend to kick their asses.

WHOOMPH!

I jump up and scream, cutting it off and unleashing a raw dose of water power. The flaming house is suddenly soggy. "What the hell--?" I demand.

Everyone stares at Tommy.

Who's still on fire.

Oh my god. How is he doing that? Only males can do that, males in...

In my family line.

I stand still, pure shock coursing through me.

_Only males in my family line._

"Aurora?" Zedd asks, in Tallian.

"Yeah?"

"Is that your son?"

I nod slowly. "I...I think that is."

Tommy looks at me with puppy-dog eyes and says, "Uh, what's going on?"


	7. Fight

A\N: Well, this oughta be better. My brain doesn't like me lately...

* * *

"Go to hell!"

Ah, the latest fight. Can't a girl meditate around here?

I get up, heading into the backyard. Tommy's storming away from Zedd, who looks ready to commit murder, and Kim's already vanished.

"Three." Trini says.

"Beg pardon?" I ask.

"The number of times this has happened today. I have twenty dollars on five."

I snort. "This one stays." I turn on my brother. "Zedd. You. Are. Training. Them. _Not scaring them to death!_"

"I said nothing."

"Like the first two times." I sigh. "For the Gods' sake, stay away from Kim!" I hiss in Tallian. "Is it really so freakin' hard?"

"She had an incorrect stance. All I did was try to show her that she would fall."

"Zedd?" I ask sweetly.

He waits paitantly.

"Don't show them anything."

I turn and walk into the house. Tommy's radiating anger and worry. He doesn't turn when I walk over to him and sit on a chair arm.

"Want to talk?"

"No."

Great. He's been stonewalling me for the past twenty-four hours. This has gotta stop.

I call on my power, easily proving myself the alpha. "Tommy, do you know what I named you?"

He shakes his head, nearly crying. Okay. So that's the problem.

I can deal.

"Orion. It means Light. You are Light, and no matter who your parents are, Light does not brood when he could be helping lead his freinds and teammates. Especially not when he could put the whole team in danger."

He hesitates.

"Rita turned me into a monster." He says quietly. Tearfully. "Zedd kept trying. And...and those _monsters_, the ones I've had nightmares about for years, they're related to me? They're training me? Training us? And everyone just accepts it..." He whirls to me, calm and panicked at the same time. "You're my mom. That's...that's almost cool, even if my dad's an asshole. But...but I'm not related to him! I'm not either of theirs, and if they wanted to they could mess with me now, and _I can't fight them_."

Oh, Gods. Why my family?

I stand and envelop Tommy in a hug. "Shh, Orion." I whisper gently. "Shh, little one. Shh." I feel a thrill of joy at holding my baby again, a pang of pain at his pain. "Hey. Listen. They can't hurt you anymore. No one can. Not just because you're training, but because I'm your mom." I tug his chin up, and his eyes reluctantly look into mine. "No Tallian would ever hurt a child on purpose." I tell him. "And never, _ever_ would anyone hurt a Tallian child." Besides Eltarians, but I'm not going there. "Zedd and Rita did what they had to do. They don't need to prove how dangerous they are anymore. I know it's hard. I know you've been hurt, you and Kim both. But you're safe here. I promise. And I'm telling Kim the same thing when she gets back." Zordon's the biggest moron I've ever met. Sending someone into battle knowing full well they'll almost end up with PTSD from it is the kind of thing I'd expect from a retarded moron.

"I heard."

I sigh. Kim reaches for Tommy and I snuggle her into my arms too. "Guys, you're safe now. I promise." I tell them, trying not to accedientally squish Kim. "Gods, girl, do you eat?"

She laughs. Tommy mutters, "Told her that already."

"Come on, guys." I say, herding them outside. "Let's go train, hmm?"

After leaving them in Zedd's oh-so-idiotic hands, I take about twenty deep breaths and count to ten twice.

It doesn't help.

So I charge into the Command Center and punch through a control panel. That wakes Zordon up real fast.

"TO WHAT DO I OWE THE HONOR OF THIS VISIT?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

I sigh. Okay. Lecture For Morons it is. "After I threatened your life, you sent children--_children_!--into battle. One of them practically has PTSD from battles alone, and the other was turned because Rita decided to mimick you!" Which makes me wonder where my sister-in-law is so I can go kick her ass next. "And now _I_ have to keep them from either killing my brother or killing themselves! What, are you trying to break some sort of record? How Many Crimes Are Inscribed In The Tablet Of Criminals? Because you've gotten that!"

Zordon pauses.

"PERHAPS WE SHOULD DISCUSS THIS FURTHER WHEN YOU ARE NOT HAVING PREMENSTRUAL MOOD SWINGS."

That's it.

I leap up, punching straight through the glass tube. Zordon falls out, gasping as the Earth air hits him for the first time. Disadvantages of sticking yourself in a time warp, Zordon.

"I challenge you." I say calmly. "To a death duel."

"For what?" Zordon demands, struggling to regain his feet.

"For two counts of child endangerment and abuse, for the murder of Timothy, for the betrayal of a warrior under your command, for the torture of said warrior, for consorting with the Dark Court to betray the warrior again, for kidnapping my son, and for allowing warriors to remain active while traumatized."

"Oh." Zordon says.

I smirk.

Time for justice.


	8. Ghost

A\N: Well, at least Gina's reveiwing...The final chappie!

* * *

Either I'm waay more injured than I thought, or Zordon's stronger than I expected.

I think it's Zordon. None of us really measured his strength, especially in that tube, so...

I take another blow and sigh. Great, Rory. Get yourself into a fight you can't win. Think, girl! Use your head! You're allowed to be mad that your son's upset, but for crying out loud...

You weren't ready for this.

Block. Punch. Miss. Ugh, I feel like a storybook. See Rory punch. See Rory miss. See Rory get socked in the gut. Again.

I unleash my Magyk, letting it heal me and lend me strength. My temper's too hot to keep it in check anyway.

Zordon smiles, shutting his eyes.

"Astrono es vitntha!" He shouts.

The explosion almost sends me flying, and I cry out, "Dekin en la quethan!" Power surges into me, but it's just matching us.

Zordon must see that, too, because he backs off. "You have grown." He says. "Perhaps you need a...worthier opponant."

A flash of red light appears, and I start praying that it's Jason.

"Jase?" Please please please don't be who I think you are...

"Hardly." The sneering, deep tone, the coldness, all exactly the same.

Please. Oh, god, please no...

"Begging?" Derek asks, sliding off his helmet. "Or praying? You were never very good at either."

"She shouldn't have to beg."

...

I think there should be some sort of shock respirator or something. So you can think while you're completly stunned.

My son is standing in front of me, morphed into the White Ranger.

"Ah. My bastard son." Derek says. "Did she lie to you? Tell you I raped her?" He laughs coldly. "She enjoyed every minute of it. Didn't you, Princess? You're just a slut."

Tommy charges at his father, his attack not only enraged but calculated, thought out.

Wow. My kid is brilliant.

Derek tosses him aside like a rag doll. Tommy lies in a heap, whimpering softly as his morph sparkles away. Derek strides up to me, grasping my arm. I flinch at his touch, still remembering the much more horrible touch from before.

"You kept him from me. You left me and you betrayed us." Derek hisses. "You betrayed all of us."

And just where the fuck does he get off, telling me that?

I blink. How'd that thought get there?

And, for that matter, do I give a damn?

"You want a traitor? Look at him!" I demand, yanking my arm away. "Zordon lied to you! The Council of Light decided to murder me because Zedd and I are siblings, and then he told you whatever bullshit popped into his head so you'd do his dirty work for him. What are you, a dog? I can't believe you fell for it! Didn't you know me better? Or are you as dumb as you look?"

Derek tries to slap me, but I catch his arm and toss it away. "Nice try. I'm not seventeen anymore."

"You're still a bitch!" He screams, charging at me. Each punch comes with a scream. "You left me! You left me to go be evil! And you left me to pick up your mess. Timmy's dead! DEAD! Did that get through to you?"

"Did it get through to you?" I shout back, going offensive. "Because I didn't kill him! I tried to keep him from crushing me! Derek, Zordon lied to you!"

Derek knocks me onto the ground, pinning my arms with his hands. "I don't think so." He growls. "I think I just won. And I think Zordon's the only one who gives a damn about us!"

_"We fight for Zordon."_

_The slumber party was silent, watching Derek pace. "We fight because no matter what we do, we'll never be good enough for our parents. But he doesn't care. He likes us for us, and we owe it to him to help him save the world."_

Derek. Who hurt you? Who changed us into these monsters?

And can we fix it?

I kick him off me, and he curls up on the ground. I stand up, towering over him.

"Derek." I say. "Everyone lied. They lied to all of us. But we don't have to play their games." I let my tone soften a little. "It's not easy. We've lost everything to those pathetic jokes. But I don't want to be a monster anymore. And I don't think you do either."

Derek looks up at me and spits. "You think it's so easy?" He hisses. "Your family loves you! They didn't...they never..." _beat you until all you wanted was to kill yourself, and Zordon saved me, it's over, Zordon saved me._

"No. They just tried to control me through my Magyk and had me kidnapped and tortured when they couldn't." I tell him.

Derek looks lost, terrified, and angry. It's as if his anger is a sheild, letting him see the world through it.

"We can change what we become, Derek." I offer again. "Please. For our son, if nothing else."

He curses and leaps at me. "I'll never join you, Witch!"

I drop into my defensive stance, but something stops Derek. A blue something.

A boy.

"_Don't you dare hurt her._"

Timothy's ghost moves past Derek. "_Stay there, Red Ranger. That's an order._" He moves to Tommy.

Tim bends his head and whispers something I can't hear, then covers Tommy in a blue glow. He stands, smiling, and walks to Zordon.

"_You betrayed us._"

"I did no such thing. Your murderer is there, Timothy."

"_I pronounce you murderer. I pronounce you abuser of trust. I pronounce you, Zordon of Eltar, traitor._" Tim says. "_And now the whole world has seen it._"

"H-how..."

"_Ghosts have more power than those on your plane._" He shoots me a smile. "_I have to thank you. While dying was unpleasant, I can conduct far more experimentation here than on Earth._"

"Always experimenting, aren't you, Timmy?" I laugh, tears falling. Oh, god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tim.

"Yeah. He always is." June says, stepping up to me. "I'm sorry, Ror." She says softly. "I should have listened to you."

"And you should've found me." Chris says.

"_Leave Earth alone, Zordon._" Tim says. "_I don't think we need your lies anymore."_

"No." Zordon says. "You don't." He beckons. "Come, Derek."

Derek looks broken, hesitant, as he rises to his feet.

"You can always change." I tell him gently. "You don't have to do this."

Derek smirks, then kisses me, but gently, as if saying goodbye. "You wish." He hisses, sweeping over to Zordon.

They vanish, and then I realize that it's over.

Forever.

* * *

"So what'd Timmy tell you?"

God, it must've taken us hours to say goodbye to the boy. I'm still ready to cry. But talking with Tommy helps.

"He said I was a good leader. And that I have the best mom in the world."

I raise an eyebrow. "Sure you aren't just trying to get out of training?"

"Well, he _did_ mention that you can't cook worth crap..."

I laugh along with my son.

"Why did you keep telling Derek to change his mind?" Tommy asks. "I thought you hated him."

I shake my head. "No. I...God, I did hate him for a while. But..." I sigh. "He's had a hard life. And sometimes you do bad things because you think there's no other choice." I kiss Tommy's head. "But I'm going to teach you guys how to do the right thing even when it looks insane."

"Zedd says I don't have much to learn."

"Because he was Green Ranger first."

Tommy looks stunned. I nod, smiling.

Tommy suddenly charges off, a very mischevious look on his face. I smirk. Blackmailer.

I look up at the sky, and for the first time in a decade, I relax.

"Hi, Tim." I whisper. "It's me. Rory. I miss you, little brother. So do the others. Even Zedd. He might not admit it, but he does." I laugh. "Just like always..." I shut my eyes.

Letting go feels so good.

"I'll see you someday." I tell him. "But until then, I'll keep the Rangers going. Promise."

And for once, I think I can actually do it.


End file.
